


Not Without Me

by chaircat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly Smut, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: Graves comes home early to find his boy pleasuring himself without him. That is a big no no.





	Not Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I’m doing kinktober. I have church in less than an hour. What has become of my life?
> 
> Unbeta’d. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Credence.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You know I’m going to have to punish you.”

A sharp inhale.

“Yes, sir.”

Graves smirked at the desperation in the boy’s voice. He had just gotten home early from work, having finished his paperwork ahead of schedule. He came into their shared bedroom to find his lover sprawled out on the bed, hand frantically working his cock. Graves was not pleased.

Now the boy kneeled before him. Graves couldn’t resist running his hand through the boy’s soft hair. It had grown out of that horrible haircut and now brushed his shoulders. He was truly a sight to behold. Credence leaned into the touch, looking up at him in adoration. Graves smiled.

Clenching his hand into a fist, he pulled Credence to his feet by his hair. The boy gasped at the sudden rough treatment. Not letting go, Graves leaned in to the boy’s ear.

“Tell me why I’m punishing you.”

“Because I disobeyed you.” Graves tsked and tightened his grip.

“You can do better than that.” Credence whimpered.

“I-I touched myself. Without you. Without permission.” Graves nodded in approval.

“Good. And you knew I wouldn’t be happy if I found out, correct?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“But you did it anyway.” Graves heard the boy swallow nervously.

“Yes, sir.”

He pulled back to look at Credence’s face. He wanted to watch his reaction to his next question.

“If you knew it would displease me, why did you do it? Did you think I wouldn’t find out? Did you want to be punished? Or are you so desperate that you had to fuck your own hand because you couldn’t wait for me to come home and take care of you myself?”

Credence’s face was bright red, his chest rising and falling quickly. He licked his lips before he answered, eyes bright with fear and arousal.

“Th-the last one, sir. I couldn’t stop thinking of last night. Of your hands on my body, and your m-mouth on me.”

Graves nodded in understanding. Last night had been on his mind as well, pushing him to speed through his work so he could get home to the boy sooner. Credence didn’t need to know that, though.

“Did you touch your hole too? Did you fuck yourself with your fingers, perhaps?” Credence shook his head quickly.

“No, sir! I wouldn’t. Only you.” Graves nodded in approval.

“Good.”

He let go of the boy’s hair and walked over to the bed to sit down. Credence watched him wearily. Graves lifted his hand and gestured for him to come over. When he did, Graves had him lay down across his legs. One hand stroked the boy’s shoulder blades while the other massaged his rear. Credence let out a soft breath at the feeling. He ran his fingers between each cheek, then rubbed his middle finger against his hole, applying slight pressure. Credence pressed back against his hand with a moan. Graves swatted at his backside in disapproval.

“Now, I’m going to spank you for disobeying me today. You will get 10 strikes. That first one didn’t count. I want you to remain still. You are not allowed to come unless I allow you to. Do you understand?” Credence nodded quickly.

“Yes, sir,” he answered breathily.

Graves continued massaging his cheeks for a moment. Then he lifted his hand and brought it down hard on his right cheek. Credence gasped.

“Count for me, baby.” Credence took a moment to get himself together before speaking.

“One.” Graves smiled and brought his hand down on the other cheek. “Two,” he choked out. The next three were delivered in rapid succession. Credence named each.

“So good, baby.” Six was delivered to the spot where cheek and thigh meet. Seven and eight were higher up. Credence’s legs were shaking and his ass was bright red. Graves could feel his cock leaking against his thigh. He knew the boy wouldn’t last much longer. He brought his hand down on the base of his spine.

“Nine,” Credence gasped. Graves went back to massaging the hot skin, making the boy wait for the last blow. Finally, he used his free hand to spread his cheeks and struck right on his pink hole.

“Ten!” the boy choked out. Graves wasted no time picking him up and having him straddle his thighs. He wrapped his hand around the boy’s cock and set a brutal rhythm, free hand pulling Credence down to meet his lips. Half a dozen strokes had the boy begging, hips moving frantically to fuck his hand.

“Please, sir. I’m so close. Please let me come, sir.” 

Graves smacked the boy’s hot flesh lightly and growled in his ear. “Come.” Credence threw his head back in a high pitched groan, come shooting out of his cock. Graves milked him through the orgasm, mouthing against his pale throat.

After Credence had caught his breath, Graves moved him to lay on the bed. He waved a hand over them to remove the mess, then lay beside his lover. Credence immediately wrapped his arm around his waist and buried his face in his neck. Graves smiled, hand running through soft hair.

“Thank you, sir,” Credence sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
